Rogue's Savior
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: This is a story about Rogue being captured by the M.R.D. Logan and Remy have to save her. In the end Rogue makes a choice live or die. Read more to see how it ends.


Rogue's Savior

"What do ya want from me?" Rogue said while cringing because of the cut across her cheek. For the first time in her life she was scared. Some goof from the M.R.D. touched her skin so he passed out and they attacked her. Now she was in a small cell with a cut in her cheek, bruised eye, and bruised other places. She has never ever been caught so she was pretty shocked right now. Then someone finally spoke." You will know soon enough! Now hush up!!" apparently he was guardingher door. "We need to see the mutant called Rogue!"another guard had walked in and spoke. "Shugah, Ah will not let ya touch meh in a million years!" "Well here comes one-million years." Then a big, bulky man came in and things went black

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Cajun, will you calm down, you will dent the floor." Logan said eyeing Remy Lebeau. He was already nervous enough. Rogue has never ever takenthis long on a mission. Usually about five hours,she now has taken 5 days."Sorry Mon just never takes this long. You don't t'ink dat she was...." "NO!! I don't. Gambit, she is a strong girl. They would need to be like ten times stronger than her. Because last time I checked she does not go down without a fight and you know it!!" When would Professor be done with finding her on Cerebro? Professor wheeled in with a grim look on his face. "Rogue has been caught by the M.R.D."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Well you see Rogue we have been watching you for a while and decided that it was time to put an end to you. You are to much of a danger to yourself and everyone around you." said the guard she guessed was in charge. "Basically we will be putting you down." Rogue was shocked she had no idea they would do that, she thought they would give her the cure and be done with it. She had to get the Professor's help, ~ Professor? Professor? I need your help they are going to....~ all of a sudden things went black.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Professor are you sure wevare talking about our Rogue? Lastt timeI checked she has never been caught." Logan said trying to hide the fact that he was worried. "I know but today they overpowered her. I need both of you to get her back." Up until then Gambit had been Chere was in danger!!! Of course he was going to get her back.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"When are ya plannin' on doin' this?" Rogue said hoping she could get the Professor's help soon. "Well right now we are going to be doing some tests. I must warn you don't even try to contact the Professor telepathically." Whah?" "Because if you do we will give you a harder time." "Wha makes you so sure that Ah will give up without a faght?!" "Because if you don't Iceman will never be seen again." He was lieing of course no matter what no one will see Iceman again. Now what was she going to do. She didn't want these people to hurt Bobby, but how were they going to get out of here.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"You both will save Rogue and Bobby then be back as soon as you can." "Wait a minute. How did Iceman get 'napped?"said Logan."They got him while he was at that concert. They want to get rid of Rogue with zero problems." " Mon Dieu why didn't you mention that first?" "I wanted to make sure that both of you will go and atleast try and get them out of there." "Of course Remy going. His Chere is in danger!!" "I am going to I am not stupid. Remy will forget all about Iceman, and I need to make sure that he doesn't get killed in the process!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Shugah y'all guys are so stupid!" "But you will because you have no choice right?" "Ah suppose. First Ah want to see Bob-Iceman! First though!!" "Follow me. Guards take her up." "Ah think Ah can walk on mah own." "Just shut up!!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Cajun I will get Iceman you get Rogue." He hated the Cajun but knew how much she ment to him. Of course he was the fatherly figure and Remy was something else. "Do you mind Logan?" "Just get in get out!!" "AH SAID LET MEH GO!!!!!" "That fille got big lungs non?" Remy said this because he knew Rogue and how she would react when someone went into her personal space. He thought those guys are probably way dead by now. Of she was touched her temper started getting riled up. "We better hurry I do not want her cracking open all the skulls that is my job!" Logan said with a grunt.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

They tied Rogue to a big cannonball then dropped her into a near by river. She cursed the M.R.D. She hopes those guys get there soon. She is feeling a little lightheaded.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Shnik!! Shnik!! "Can those be any quieter Wolverine?" "Just find Rogue will ya,stupid Cajun!" "Look just tell me where our friends are and we will let y'all stay in one piece." "One is in the cells ther other is in the river." "She is in the river Cajun."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Rogue can't breath,can't swim,can't do anything. She screams but nothing comes out. When will those boys come in and help her?? My body will not respond to my mind SPLASH!!!!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Rogue!! There she is so peaceful. So unconscious! So drowning!!! Remy swims as fast as he can. Trying to reach her before it is to late. Finally he reaches her and blows the chains off of her. As fast as he could he brought her to shore and since he didn't know cpr just yelled her name. "Rogue!! Rogue!! Come on Chere!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Where am Ah?"She saw this light ahead of her. She started walking towards it. Then the strangest thing happened. She swore she heard Remy calling her name. It was so faint, almost like a whisper. He was calling her! She had a choice. She could choose to stay peaceful and die or she could go to her family and true love. She loved the idea of being peaceful, but she loved Remy and the X-men more. Soon she was walkking towards her family and away from the light. To her life!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Suddenly Rogue's eyes started to faintly open and she was breathing. "Chere?" " Rems, where am ah?" She was alive!!! MON Diea she was alive! "Chere for one thing you are alive and two you are in Remy's arms were nothin' will hurt you." She faintly smiled. Then Remy shocked himself and Rogue. He actually took the risk and kissed her. Hoping she would not slap or punch him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

He kissed her! Not one of those quick pecks on the cheek but a real, true kiss. It was so passionate. It was the only kiss she would ever have and remember. This kiss was so getle and sweet.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

She was so soft. Like silk. She smelled of roses. Remy didn't want this moment to end. She tried pulling away but Remy would not let go. Soon she winced and Remy pulled away. He saw her bruises and said, : Are you alright Cherie?" " Ah am fine now swamp rat." So he picked her up and carried her back to the institute, against Logan's wishes of course.

THE END


End file.
